


The Pay May Suck, But You Can't Knock the Fringe Benefits

by credoimprobus



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Podfic Available, Porn Battle, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undercover work has its drawbacks. It also has its unexpected perks, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pay May Suck, But You Can't Knock the Fringe Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII (Lucky Thirteen), prompts: undercover, tease

The problem with doing recon incognito at a fancy club is, you put on a sexy cocktail dress and a sexy wig, and sit alone at the bar to keep an eye on security while Bo gets down to a little B&E in the back room, the chances are you're going to get hit on. Kenzi shot down the first hopeful pretty easily, but the second one is being a bit more of a challenge, and the glances Kenzi's throwing in the direction Bo disappeared what feels like forever ago are getting increasingly desperate.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm actually waiting for someone," Kenzi says through a blatantly plastered-on smile, and thank _god_ , just then she spots Bo finally coming back. "And here she is right now! Wow, honey, you sure took a _long time_ ," she says to Bo when she comes up to the bar, the last through pointedly gritted teeth.

"Aww, sorry to make you wait, baby." Bo luckily keeps the mockery confined to her expression and out of her voice, catching on fast enough to play along. Possibly a bit too enthusiastically, even: before Kenzi has a chance to react, Bo has grabbed her by the neck and pushed in close, and sets to kissing the crap out of her.

The sudden press of warm, satin-draped hip against the inside of her thigh and firm boobs against her chest, and oh my _god_ that is one skilled tongue knocks her off balance, and she's still trying to catch up to what the hell is happening when Bo pulls back, Kenzi's suitor having taken the hint and moved on to greener pastures.

"There. That got rid of him," Bo says with a self-satisfied smirk, and takes a seat on the neighbouring barstool. Kenzi, for her part, feels as if she must be blushing hard enough to light up the entire frigging room.

"Thanks, I guess," she says, dazed, and forces herself to take a deep breath to clear her head. "Hey, Bo? Remember that time those magical selkie strippers got me digging chicks?" The question gets her a pair of sceptically raised eyebrows. "Um, _wow_. Did you dose me with your succubus juice or something?"

Bo snorts and rolls her eyes. "Trust me, Kenzi, if I 'dosed you with my succubus juice', you'd know it. Though I guess I should take that as a compliment." She grins and crosses her arms, folding them under her breasts with a slow, graceful movement. "That good, huh?"

"If we could bottle and sell that shit, we'd be millionaires in no time," Kenzi enthuses, and _then_ has the thought that maybe that's not the most appropriate sentiment in the world. At least to have about your BFF. "And... I cannot believe I just said that." 

By her laugh, Bo is no more scandalised by it than she's ever been by any of the hugely inappropriate things to come out of Kenzi's mouth. "Well, we could always try. Maybe Trick has some mysterious alchemy set that could come in useful stashed away."

"You know, I wouldn't even be surprised," Kenzi chuckles. She's given pause when she looks back at Bo, though, because she's belatedly hit by the shift in nuance in Bo's smile, tone of voice, body language. Narrowing her eyes at Bo, she demands, "By the way, what's with that look?" and draws an illustrative circle in the air around the general area of Bo's face.

Bo raises her eyebrows at her. "I have a 'look'?"

"You totally do. Are you... kind of flirting with me?"

Bo shrugs, but her unconcerned manner is so obviously faked that she may as well not have bothered with it. "I don't know. I might be." She catches and holds Kenzi's gaze. "Would you want me to be?"

Kenzi's seen that intent focus directed at a lot of people before, but holy crap, it's kind of intimidating to be pinned under it yourself. But also -- she'll admit it -- _hot_. "If it leads to more of _that_? I... might. Maybe."

Bo slides off the barstool; "Well... if you're sure..." she says, and steps into Kenzi's personal space again, and oh, damn, that is totally Bo's hand creeping up her thigh and under the hem of her dress.

Kenzi draws a shaky breath, and tries to ignore the increasingly unfortunate state of her panties. "Okay, okay, maybe this is getting a little out of hand. The whole feeling the lady lurve for the second time in my life thing just might be messing with my judgement, but what's your excuse?"

"Everyone's more attractive when they're turned on?" Bo offers, and shit, when did she get so close? Kenzi can feel the waft of breath from Bo's words against her mouth, the heat from Bo's body a solid weight against her skin; and an undefinable feeling of power radiating from Bo, buzzing along her skin like the tingle of static electricity.

"Oh. Right. Succubus," Kenzi reminds herself, and she's kind of shocked to hear how breathy her own voice is.

Bo bridges the last, tiny distance between them and closes her lips over Kenzi's, and somehow they go from there to pushing their way into a stall in the ladies room without Kenzi really registering how it happens. The sharp snap of the lock cuts through the fog from Bo's Olympic-level makeout enough to bring Kenzi back to her surroundings, and she laughs into the kiss at the improbability of the whole thing.

"What?" Bo asks, taking the opportunity while there's a break in the kissing to draw her fingers along Kenzi's scalp, pulling her wig off and loosening her hair.

"I never thought I'd stoop to a bathroom bang. I always thought the idea was kinda gross."

Bo grins, a definite tease in her expression. "Oh, yeah? Well, is it gross?"

The tickle of her own wig against her collarbone, where Bo is holding it, is distracting; the way Bo's other hand drifts tantalisingly close to her boob is even more so. "I'm taking it under consideration."

Bo kisses her again, and drops the wig so she can shake Kenzi's hair out properly and twine her fingers into it. Kenzi makes a noise of protest and breaks the kiss again, because come on, there is no way she's letting that slide.

"Dude, did you just dump my wig on the floor in a _public bathroom_? Such a boner killer."

Bo responds by shoving the skirt of Kenzi's dress up over her hips and yanking her panties down to her knees, which, well. That is a pretty convincing argument.

"Okay, so maybe my boner isn't that easily killed," Kenzi concedes, her breathing harsh. In fact, the way her pulse is pounding through her nethers, she's afraid she'll explode at the first touch.

"That's what I thought," Bo says, and if Kenzi was still able to think -- if Bo wasn't slithering down her body and moving her hands down to knead at her ass -- she might have had to do something about that really damn obnoxious smirk.

Bo breathes onto her pubes, teasing, and Kenzi shivers; she's not so sure she's up for that approach right now, though. "Aren't you usually a bit more... wham-bammy?"

Bo nuzzles at Kenzi's inner thigh, laughing against her skin. "I thought you might want to take it slow. This is your first time, isn't it?"

"What am I, a blushing virgin? Dudes have mouths and hands too, you know, it's not like it's a huge difference." Bo huffs in amusement, sending another burst of air over damp, sensitised skin; Kenzi makes a frustrated noise. "Come on, much longer and I'm gonna get blue ladyballs."

Bo laughs again, and tugs Kenzi's panties the rest of the way down, leaving them pooled at her ankles. "Can't have that." She spreads Kenzi's thighs wider and, without further preamble, flits out her tongue to lap at her slit.

"Oh shh--" Kenzi pants, and squeezes her eyes shut as Bo's tongue pushes in between her lips, tracing a path that just avoids her clit. Evil freaking tease. Kenzi fumbles her hand desperately into her bra, squeezing her own breast and pinching her nipple between her knuckles; a moment later Bo's hand joins hers, fingers twining between Kenzi's to add more pressure, and fuck, if that isn't hotter than it has any right to be.

She's turned on enough that it only takes Bo a few swirling strokes to her clit to set her off, and she breathes, "Oh fuck, Bo, I think my knees are--" The rest of the sentence is cut off as her orgasm blasts through her, and thank god, Bo's strong hands are there at her hips, supporting her, as her limbs turn to jelly.

She just breathes for a long moment, pulling the flown-apart pieces of herself together, Bo gripping her waist softly but firmly as she stands back up. "Well, I'd say ten points to team girl-on-girl," Kenzi says when she's caught her breath enough to speak.

Bo grins, stroking a warm path up Kenzi's sides, under the edge of her dress, and back down again. "Do you wanna return the favour, or should I go back out and find someone in the club?"

The glisten of juices on Bo's mouth and chin is incredibly distracting, and Kenzi can't stop herself from dissolving into snorting laughter like some kind of twelve year old. "You've got a little something there," she sniggers, pointing at Bo's chin. Bo rolls her eyes and reaches over to snag a wad of toilet paper, wiping her face and dumping the tissue into the toilet bowl.

"Squeamish."

Kenzi returns the eyeroll, and then slaps her hands against Bo's biceps. "So hey, if I do -- uh, return the favour, I mean -- do I get to give your boobs a good squeeze? Because seriously, those things are distracting even to a straight girl."

Bo laughs in surprise, tossing her hair back over her shoulder. "You know, Kenz, if you were that tempted, you could have just asked any time."

Kenzi snorts. "Oh, yeah, because that's the kind of thing you ask your roomie over breakfast. 'Could you pass the milk? Oh, and also, can I touch your boob?'"

Bo apparently isn't in the mood to indulge Kenzi's evasions, because she grabs hold of Kenzi's hand and presses it to her breast; the abruptness of the action makes Kenzi's brain stall, and it takes her a second to react. "Whoa," Kenzi says, and squishes Bo's breast between her fingers in fascination. "That's impressive."

Bo makes an impatient, strangled noise, and Kenzi suddenly finds herself pinned back against the stall by the hot weight of Bo's body again, Bo's tongue delving into her mouth. Kenzi takes it as a cue that this might make a good time for that whole 'returning the favour' thing, and snakes her non-boob-fondling hand up under Bo's skirt, pulling the soaked, skimpy fabric of Bo's thong to the side. There, she hesitates, though, suddenly tentative and uncertain, before she focuses herself on the pretense that it's just herself she's getting off to push past the initial awkwardness.

The pretense isn't long-lived -- Bo's rather noticeable _thereness_ makes it hard to hold on to, to say the least -- but it's not as if Kenzi minds. It's kind of fascinating to see to what extent what works for her works for someone else as well, and by all appearances, it's working plenty well for Bo. Bo is humping Kenzi's hand hard, panting against her mouth, and, hello there! makes a sudden, enthusiastic boob grab. Kenzi had already been starting to throb again, Bo's arousal contagious, but the tense, unfocused way Bo is kneading her breasts makes more than sure of it.

Bo's eyes flash blue for a second, and she jerks herself back a step before she drives herself onto Kenzi's fingers, coming noisily. It makes Kenzi jump, and she can definitely appreciate Bo still being capable of thinking about her safety even when her ladybits are on the verge of going Big Bang.

With the sex noises gone and no longer swallowing up all her attention, Kenzi can hear muted laughter from outside the stall; she blushes furiously and mouths 'oh shit', biting her lip and staying steadfastly quiet until she hears the vanishing click of heels and the swoosh of the restroom door swinging shut. With the coast clear, she groans and tells Bo, "I am never letting you trick me into this again."

"I tricked you?" Bo laughs, an edge of breathlessness still in her voice.

"If you wanted to seduce me, you could have done it in the comfort of our own crack shack. You know. Where there are beds. You have a _really big bed_ , in case you've forgotten."

Bo grins wickedly, presses closer and runs her fingers lightly over Kenzi's neck. "That wouldn't have been as fun and dirty, would it?"

Kenzi shivers helplessly, both from the touch and the words, because... yeah. Yeah, she has to give Bo that.

She swallows and pauses for a beat, and then says, "So I never asked how the intel gathering went," conversationally, her dress still shoved above her hips, her panties still at her ankles, and her fingers slick with Bo's juices, and the stall fills with the peals of Bo's laughter.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Pay May Suck, But You Can't Knock the Fringe Benefits by credoimprobus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689676) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
